Your Guardian Angel
by CC Novak
Summary: My true love. My whole heart.


Niles Brightmore lay awake and listened to the sound of the pouring rain as it pounded down hard on the roof. He looked over at the digital clock and sighed when he saw it was one in the morning, he'd been lying in bed for over three hours and he still couldn't go to sleep, it had been like this for the past four years now, he never got more than at least five hours of sleep a night, sometimes it was less than that. He just couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. She was gone.

Sometimes he imagined her still sleeping next to him, with her blonde hair tousled and her hands folded under her cheek and a small smile etched on her lips. He'd watch her sometimes while she slept, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, as he'd always thought of her. He would run his hand gently over the curve of her body and he would always end with resting his hand on her stomach, where their child had been growing. Thinking back on it brought tears to his eyes.

He remembered when they had first moved to L.A., it had been rather hard for them both to being married, they had teased each other for so long, that it was difficult for them to calm it down a little, most times they didn't, but it always ended with her winning him over, all she'd have to do was make a sad face with puppy dog eyes and tears and that was it. His heart melted and she had him right where she wanted him, but she wouldn't torture him for long.

When he was alone while he was working for Maxwell, he could still hear her laughter, it erstwhile sounded sinister, but he knew that when they were together, she was laughing from her heart and it sounded melodic. A certain time was when they were trying to pick out names for their baby. They had been ecstatic to find out it was a girl, they both had always wanted one and the name picking was absolutely entertaining. He had suggested once that she be named Aiden Clarissa, so they would have A.C. She had looked at him like he was nuts and had asked him if was serious. She had stated she did not want her child to have to have the same nickname as an air conditioner. Another name was Isadora, it was an old name from a book she had read a long time ago, both had shook their head on the idea, they still had six months to go before they would most definitely have to decide.

That day, he had to make the decision alone. She had gone into labor and everything seemed to be going all right, but things things sometimes don't turn out the way they're supposed to. He held her hand as she brought the baby girl into the world. He kissed her forehead, but he noticed something was wrong, she was losing more blood than she should have, her skin was growing pale, she was ice cold and she was drifting away from him

"Sir, you'll have to leave." The nurse handed him his daughter and led him outside before returning to help the doctors. He looked into the eyes of the newborn and immediately saw her mother in them, she had the same shape and color, she had sandy blonde hair, which must have been from both sides because he originally had dark brown hair and of course she had blonde. He held her close as he heard the doctors inside the room and his heart skipped a few beats when he heard the horrific sound of the heart monitor flat lining. Everything seemed to be drowned out as tears filled his eyes, he knew that she was gone now, his C.C. was gone.

As he lay there, tears formed in his eyes again and they slid slowly down his face. He placed his hands on his face and just sobbed, it was all he could do, there was no bringing her back. No matter how many times he wished that he could have taken her place instead, or how many times he begged God to run back the clock and stop all of this from happening, it never did.

He heard a light tapping on the bedroom door and he removed his hands and lifted his head. He couldn't help but smile, he knew who it was.

"Come in." He said as he turned on the lamp. He sat up just as the door opened and in came the woman in his life now. Her teddy bear was hanging from her hand and she was looking at him with a scared look.

"Daddy?" She asked. She had such a sweet sounding voice, innocent and kind.

"What is it Angel?" He asked. He'd named her Angel because every time he saw her, he thought of C.C., who may not have been an angel most of her life, but she had been pretty close in his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you please?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She shut the door and dashed over to the bed. She crawled up on it and took her rightful place next to her daddy. She cuddled up next to him when he laid back down. She looked up at him with her shiny blue eyes and smiled. He ran his finger over her forehead to remove the strands of hair that had been on her face.

"You look just like your mother." He said. She giggled.

"You told me that this morning!" She said and he chuckled.

"I know, I know. I wish you could have met her, she was...an interesting individual." He smirked.

"Tell me about her again daddy." She said. He started to tell her the story and he stopped when he noticed she had finally drifted off to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her, he swore he saw C.C. with him once more, but in the form of a child. Before he finally fell asleep himself, he heard the sound of her laughter echoing in his mind, she really was their guardian angel.

* * *

**Sad little one-shot that I wanted to write. It was little bit of practice just to see if I could make it sad. It was sort of based from the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and so yeah, it was sad, but I think it was sort of cute.**

**Ashton**


End file.
